guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power Leak
I changed the current section about PvP use, since usually a monk needs to heal himself rather than the "tank", and no sane monk brings Restore Life into PvP. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 131.211.148.16 (talk • ) 08:17, 1 August 2006 (CDT). :the usage needs to be cleaned up. so much useless information. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:43, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::Why does nobody use this? It's a bloody fantastic energy spike. Zulu Inuoe 13:28, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::It is widely used by shutdown mesmers in GvG.Utaku Mu Dan 15:27, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Let's play "What does this Icon represent?" Anyone know? It looks like a hand to me, but that doesn't make a lot of sense... Olmec 12:54, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Uhm...I think it's pretty clear ? Two hands forming a cup, with a lightbeam representing the 'power' that leaks away. --Erszebet 12:59, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::I remember when I had a tiny interface and a bad graphics card, i thought it was a purple skull for soooooo long xD.--Gigathrash 04:42, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::It are the hands of a spartan, for sure! 16:01, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Spartans don't have purple hands. 222.153.232.100 06:25, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Feb 6 Update Now drains 1..4..5 energy from target foe. Still costs 10 energy... Um...gg? Rette Alarix 19:52, 6 February 2008 (UTC) /ragequit :Super mega epic phail ^37th power. Zulu Inuoe 20:18, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Nerfbat wins again. Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:18, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::O.o;; To the max. --69.133.105.149 20:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Ouch, nurfsticked. 212.10.147.103 21:51, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :You mean "omg nurf beatdown/slaughter"? Maybe Power Flux will see use, even though Power Leech will still probably take it's place. --Shadowcrest 21:53, 6 February 2008 (UTC) This was not the work of the nerfbat. No, it was the work of the NERFZUKA! Now this skill is utterly useless... -Kalle Damos Ultra-Mega garbage skill now, you spend more energy than your foe can lose...Big Bow 22:08, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :omg my favorite skill nerfed batted please mercy .... mesmer's weren't even metagame for more then a week and now were going to to be frowned upon again.... now we have to make "creative" builds that are going to suck, like fast cast daggers xD actually i saw a condtion spamming Me/A with extend condtions... he was, meh, at best wasn't uber but didn't suck like the paragon MM <.< Lost-Blue 22:32, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Since when were mesmers not metagame? They're in every gvg build. Also, do you know what made monk backlines drop during GvG? Power leaking their skills. >_< (Talk • ) 22:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Power Leech gogo? --Shadowcrest 22:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with the update. This WAS a superpowerful skill. now it's... Mehhhh... probly will be buffed in the future, but just mehh now. :::::I do think this was a tad too good, but they didn't have to behead it. You spend 10 energy to deny a foe 4.. wow, that's going on every bar. --Shadowcrest 22:49, 6 February 2008 (UTC) now if only Izzy would do this to Rampage as One -__________- instead of skills that were perfectly balanced. - 70.15.6.229 01:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Well, since the last sin nerfs changed sins from spike to pressure, and this murdered my other favorite playing style by killing one of it's staples, I think I'll go hide in the MUD for a while... --Powersurge360 03:20, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Back to power return O.o -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 11:50, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::God this really got hit with the nerfbat didn't it?--Manbeast15 13:06, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah extremely overnerfed. It shouldn't be called Power Leak anymore. Maybe "Power Tickle". Now this is just an interrupt spell that has a side effect of reducing a bit of energy. Even energy burn removes more energy and is a lot less conditional. Maybe 20 energy loss was too much, but hey there's a big difference between 20 and 5. Was a genuine "power leaking" skill such a bad idea in the first place? :It was a staple skill in e-denial builds. Very powerful on non-ele professions. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, it was a staple and 20 was too much, but there is indeed a HUGE difference between 5 and 20. --Shadowcrest 21:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::WTF 10 energy 2 deny 5 wtf? now my mesmer is overnerfed 2 uselessness Maybe we're supposed to use Power Spike now :] 24.175.73.151 23:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Wasn't over powered... I mean, I guess you could say it was if you like, you know, hit a foe with some retarded energy management that required 10+ energy to work, but even still, switch to a high energy set and shake it off. Most players who would go against this skill usually operate with about 10-20 energy after about 5 minutes in, so hitting someone with this skill meant they'd be shorted out of two spells (the interrupted one, and having to follow with e-management). The only real time this would hurt is if you were already using a high energy set and got hit, but really, that's a lucky shot. Now it's pretty pointless, why not just pack a skill like e-drain or ether phantom and an interrupt instead? The nerf killed a balanced skill. --Powersurge360 04:41, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, just dump Web of Disruption on them and then Drain Delusions. Then you get 2 interrupts AND you get some of your energy back when you drop off their energy --Gimmethegepgun 04:44, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::The point of this skill, gimme, was to drain the enemy of energy, not give yourself it. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 11:53, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, but the combo I just said drains the SAME amount of energy (after nerf), can interrupt twice, AND gives some of the energy back anyway. Plus, after getting the energy back, you'd end up spending less total if you have 6 or more inspiration --Gimmethegepgun 19:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Hope they up the energy loss again, maybe to 5...13 or something. Dean Harper 20:23, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Do we need a LAME tag? i mean this skill sux badly now. they shouldnt make the energy loss to 5. i mean thats ridiculous considering the window of opportunity is so small. look at power drain. i wonder why they havent nerfed that I think they should make it something like Power Return (obviously not as fast recharging, but generally the same), so that it would be a cheap interrupt with a nice side affect... maybe 5e 1/4cast, 8recharge? :I'd still prefer the old form but that would make it somewhat usable, unlike it current state. Mr IP 02:45, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::/agree Lost-Blue 02:47, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::20 energy was too much, butthis will get buffed in the future. Count on it. ::::Izzy never rebuffs nerfed skills --- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Correct, but of COURSE he will buff up skills that severely need to get throttled with some nerf darts or something (choking hazard maybe?) and then take away the buffs to things that so badly deserved them (like Keystone (the skill, not the beer!)) --Gimmethegepgun 19:33, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Izzy is fail if he doesn't buff this skill. The 5e drain with otherwise buffed pleak would be good. Makes sense :) ? 88.195.166.148 16:40, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Power Leak was OP before this. For those who think it wasn't OP, think about Rodgort's Invocation. It has 25 energy cost 3 sec CT and only 5 recharge. Boom, you lose almost 45 energy due to some Mes interrupting you with PLeak. Not to mention even more expensive spells, such as Ele's four 25 energy and exhausting spells. Not very nice. But now after-nerf it's not useful anymore, which is a bad thing ofc. A small buff to either cheaper energy cost for the caster or increased energy loss for target would do good. ::Well, it's been changed again..... 222.153.229.8 23:56, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that was quick. More recharge, eh? 12s -> 20s. Probably a better way of balancing it than nerfing the hell out of its only purpose. -Ellisthion 01:21, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Why can't they just balance skills rather than destroying them. If they didn't go overboard with buffing some and nerfing others then they'd probably need rebalance them less often. :/ OK, maybe it denied too much energy, but why bring it all the way down to 1..4..5 ?? At least find a middle ground around 10-20 like shame. :They've already reverted the energy denial and changed the recharge. 09:44, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's a good way they have balanced it now. The increased recharge means that it will drain less energy, but it can still drain 2 pips of energy unless you miss the interrupt. Zyber 11:07, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Notes Is that note still viable? Dean Harper 03:19, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, because it still drains high amounts of energy, though not as much as before. I personally think it's not worth the slot, but a viable note anyway. --Shadowcrest 18:04, 21 February 2008 (UTC)